Girl Talk is what we do
by HotRodenSouthernChick
Summary: HI this is the story that i promised my friends I would post I hope you two of you are happy.Will the story is about three girls go to gaea and meat OH my Gosh I was fixing to give out a spoiler you will have to read the story and find out .But i'll give
1. Default Chapter

Girl Talk  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, so you can't sue me.  
  
Lanay woke up earlier than she usually did. She sat up in her bed and looked around her room, at her room mates. Samantha, but everyone called her Sam, was at the right of the room , and to the left of her was the other roomate Angel. Lanay was the oldest of the group at 17, Sam and Angel were each 16. She thought it odd that she got along with them because Lanay was a bit of a troublemaker. (Even she knew that!) Sam was your not- so- average teen girl because she was hyperactive and never shut up. She was the kind of girl that if you got in a fight she would be there to back you up. Angel on the other hand, was very very quiet. The only time she talked was when she was with her friends. Most people thought of her as a snob, but in truth, she was very down to earth and the moral support of the group.   
Lanay always thought that these girls were the closest things to a family that she had. When she was little her mom and dad died in a car wreck. So she had to go to an orphanage when she was 5 years old. She has been at St. Lukes for 12 years now.  
Sam came here when she was 9. Her mother gave birth to her at the age of 16, giving her up for adoption at birth. But Sam was never adopted and moved from one home after another, until ending up here.  
Angel's grandmother had raised her since birth after gaining custody of her . But her grandmother had died of a heart attack three years ago.  
Lanay was brought out of her trance when she heard the other girls talking... "Hey Earth to Lanay!" said Sam. "Hey is anyone home?" said a sarcastic Angel. Lanay decided to pull a prank on her buds. She looked straight at the wall and didn't move, not even to breathe. Sam and Angel exchanged looks. Angel laid a hand on Lanay's shoulder and shook her roughly. "Hey can't you hear me?" said Angel. "Snap out of it because it isn't funny!!!" Sam was behind her looking as if she would burst out laughing. Angel turned around and looked at Sam with a disgusted look on her face. "You aren't helping at all " said a very frustrated Angel. Angel turned around to look at Lanay. As she looked at the once beautiful pail face of her best friend, the face she saw was one of utter shock! "Poor Angel, did you think I was dead?" said Lanay. Angel drew back in shock as she wittnessed a cruel evil grin spread across her face. This was certainly a look that she had never seen before. "So... Angel has finally seen the infamous snarl !!" As soon as Sam said that, Lanay began to giggle. "I'm sorry if I scared you Angel" But Angel was so upset by now that her face turned red! "That wasn't funny Lanay" yelled Angel.   
" Well now that you are happy with yourself, we should get dressed and pack the car we do want a good camp sight" said Sam. "Yeah you are right" said Lanay.   
Sister Amy told the girls that it was a good idea for them to get out and have some fun. Angel was happy at the thought of getting out of this place, as was the other girls.   
Ten minutes later the girls were heading to the car. Sam was wearing a pink shirt that said "Hot Stuff",with a pair of khaki jeans. Angel was wearing a purple shirt that had a white star on it and a pair of blue jeans. Lanay was wearing a red shirt that said "I do whatever the voices in my head tell me to do" accented with a pair of black jeans.  
As the girls got to the car there was a small problem, "I get to drive" said Sam. "No you don't,I'm the oldest so I get to drive" said Lanay! They began to fight over who would get to drive the car. Angel quietly walked around to the driver's side and got in, then hollared "Will you two get in, or am I going to have to tie you to the roof?" They looked at each other and bolted to the car to see who would get to ride shotgun!!! Lanay happened to make it there first.  
One hour later they were totally lost and to make matters worse thay had a flat tire and wound up walking to the next town. "First we get lost, then we have a flat, and then Sam says she knows a short cut,and now we are lost in the middle of the forrest... What could possibly make matters worse?" As soon as Lanay had said that a flash of light appeared lifting them upwards to the sky. "Hey Sam, this may not be the best time to mention this but I am scared of heights" bellowed Angel.  
BAM!!!!!!!!!!  
"Where am I ? " muffled something underneath Angel. Angel moved off the object "Oh my gosh, are you ok" said Angel as she offered her a hand up. "Oh just fine and dandy!!! Just because you were on my face don't mean I'm hurt! Hey where is Lanay?" As Angel pulled her to her feet Sam had gotten a glimpse of where they were and she hadn't seen Lanay anywhere. Then there was a very loud sound behind them as they turned around and saw in a distance a very large village. "Should we go there" said Angel. "We might as well" said Sam "you never know what kind of trouble Lanay might be in" ("you never know what kind of trouble she STARTED!!!") mumbled Angel.......  
  
Will what do you think tell me PLLLEEEAAASSSEEE!*Makes puppy dog's eye's*  
  
Hi Sam !  
Hi Angel!  
hope you enjoy are story ^_^ 


	2. The New Begining

Yo! I don't own Escaflowne so you cant sue me .........I do own Lanay  
she is mine as for Sam and Angel they are them self's .  
Dedication's = Jaye , Dragon Slayer Snowstar ,Sarina Fannal ,Megemishinai ,Tuna, Sam aka Pyro , Angel aka Belle Femme. You guys ROCK!* throws rose's and Baby's breath *  
  
_________________________________________________________________  
Lanay ran with all her power .Some unknown sources had brought her to this place . She must have ran for some time for she begin to feel the aching pain in her legs .But she felt that she had to go on no matter the cost. When she had first let out on this run it had been dark out and now it was a golden hue .  
When coming around a huge wall that looks like it was there for self defense.  
She saw a grousome sight it was like a living Hell the City was on fire.  
You could hear the screams of men , women and the children.  
At the sight of the flames Lanay went weary Who could have done this?  
Why would some one do this? This thought and more where running through her head. Lanay wanted nothing more then to run away and find her friends .But instead of doing that she felt her body start moving toward the City. As she entered   
the city she realized the screaming had all died .Realization had came into play.  
And just what the Hell AM I going to do IF I find the person who did this?  
O I just go up and ask "Hey dude would you leave the city to burn already?!  
She thought about this for a second .UGH NO! And Im getting out of this death trap! Just as she begin to turn around she looked into the flames one last time.  
There in the flames a form began to take shape .What NOW!. Lanay was too tired and scared to move. Out of the flames came the souless devil that had single handedly murdered the entire City.The man or if that's what you would call him , began to walk in her direction. When he was only about five yards from her did he stop and look at her. From where she was she could make out his features, he had Silver hair with a trinket around his forehead .He was quite handsome and yet he seemed   
odd .When she looked closer she realized what it was about him that bothered her.  
It was the eyes they where a blood red color. That would have been a turn- on if they where back in New York ,But his eyes seemed so cold ,no rather heartless .Yes that was it. When she was sizing him up ,He was doing some of his own.  
His hand was drawn to his side where it looked to Lanay What?!?! That cant be a sword ! Hell if I take a walk in the woods I end up in Camelot . Yeah JUST MY LUCK! .She could see the intent in his eyes she brought herself into a fighting stance.Come on buddy boy !With that he draw out his sword and circled her  
poised at any moment to strike . With his sword brought to his side he lunged at her. Lanay was not able to miss the blow. She took it to her shoulder .She looked down to see how badly she was hurt when she caught the movement out of the corner of her eye.All she saw before it made contact was the end of a sword coming down on her.  
_________________________________________________________________  
  
"Where the hell could she be?"  
  
"I don't know Sam and IF I did I would stop and rest"  
  
The girls had been walking for some time .They thought it best if they keep going.  
They knew if they did stop they wouldn't be able to start up again.  
  
"What if we.........  
  
Angel never got to finished that sentence cause there was a SNAP of a twigs behind them. As they turned around right there in front of them were three young men. They were dressed in some type of armour.  
  
"In what name do you go in?" Sam and Angel look at each other then to the Blonde youth who said it.  
  
"Hey I'm Sam and that"Sam made a jester in Angel's direction"There is Angel"  
  
"Oh....Nice to meet you"said a very shy Angel.  
  
"Hello Im Gatti and the others are just nobodies"  
  
"Hey I resent that gatti"said a one of the dark headed youth"I not a nobody !Hey there ladies Im Dalet perhaps you'd hard of me?"  
  
"What as the biggest jerk of all times?!?!"The comment came from a bushy haired boy."HI Im Guimel "  
"Its nice to meet you.hey can we ask of a favor? You see were kind of lost and were looking for a friend of are's maybe you might of seen her She has Long Black  
hair she about five foot seven pale skinned ,dark green eyes...I hate to say this but she is always up to no good."  
"Why I believe I have hmmm what is her name' said Gatti  
"Her real name is Lanay Rachelle McCorland. But if you called her that I would fill sorry for you. The last time a guy called her by her middle name she broke his jaw"  
  
"Oh then can we just call her Lanay?"asked Guilmel  
  
"Yeah that's ok"angel the look to Sam  
  
"Hey Sam I tired and I need to rest"  
  
"Hey you can come with us are place isn't that far away"said a VERY hopeful Dalet  
  
Angel and Sam get the puppy dogs eyes out.  
  
"You sure you don't mind?"said Sam  
  
"Yeah were sure we live on the Vione"  
  
" What the Heck is the Vione?"said a concerned Angel  
  
"Oh your not from around here ?Well the Vione is were the Dragon Slayers make there home at it's a floating fortress"  
  
At this point nether of the girls could care less.  
  
"Um ya that works for me"at this very moment Sam was have a sleep  
  
"Ok then if you just fallow me we will take you to the Vione" add Dalet  
  
"Hey dalet if we let you lead us we would end up in the middle of a desert!' Laughed guilmel  
  
With that in mind they head out to the Vione with ther new friends   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
hey sorry it took so long but hey the next chapter will be out a LOT sooner I swear!  
Please review and tell me what you think K? K!!!!!^^ 


End file.
